


I Brought You Home a Present

by Dolavine



Series: 30 days of porn OTP fic challenge [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Fingering, Het Sex, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolavine/pseuds/Dolavine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to teach Sam a lesson for being jealous and what better way than to bring him home something he's never had before, a woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Brought You Home a Present

**Author's Note:**

> For Peepingdru. Happy Birthday my darling girl. Hope you have wonderful one and try to keep those ovaries intact while reading this fic. <3 Also fits into my OTP porn challenge day 6 Threesome

Dean loves to tease Sam with the fact that he’s never been with a woman. Loves to whisper all the dirty little things that he’s done to them and get Sam all worked up while they fuck, nice and slow. He tells him he should try a woman some time, how wet they get, how nice and warm it is to slip inside of them without prep. 

Sam eats it up, doesn’t really think about wanting a woman, let alone anyone else but his brother. They’ve been doing this since he was fourteen, just a little over three years and he’s completely content to be doing it for the next forty, if his stamina holds out, that is.

It’s just words for Dean, just a way to tease his little brother while he fucks his tight little ass. He loves to see how he reacts to the words, when he tells him about fingering them, kissing their pussy and fucking them from behind once he has them dripping. Showing off his more experienced sexual prowess to Sam and he knows that he likes it because he never tells Dean to shut up, like he does if he even mentions another man.

They’ve been on the road for several days. John giving them directions to the next town and then never showing up, as usual, so they spend the days watching HBO and eating whatever will be delivered in the town. Sometimes Pizza, sometimes Chinese, the standards.

Dean’s crawling out of his skin, he needs to get out, have a drink, and just relax with an adult crowd. 

“Going down to that bar we passed on the way in.” He grabs the keys to the car. 

Sam looks up from his book and smiles. “Don’t get too drunk, I might want something when you get home.” He winks flirtatiously.

“I’m never too drunk for that.” 

The bar is dark and crowded with no pool table just a dartboard. _Sam’s always better at the darts._ He takes a seat at the bar and orders a whiskey neat and a beer chaser. He’s looking around; the pickings are a bit slim, there’s mostly just men.

The bartender brings his drinks. “You ever get hot chicks in here?”

“Ladies night is Wednesday.” He says dryly before taking the money from the bar and walking away.

Dean’s working on his fourth whiskey and the same beer about an hour later. Sam sends him a text. 

**_Going to bed C U when you get back._ **

Dean shakes his head and replies. _pussy can’t wait up for me._

**_Oh I’ll be “up” for you_**

Dean rolls his eyes. _Goodnight._ is all he replies before putting his phone away and ignoring the next text.

It’s getting late; Dean’s a bit tipsy and horny. He’s thinking about heading back to the motel and making sure that Sam is still _up_ for him. He’s finishing his drink when he notices a woman at the other end of the bar. How he missed her, he isn’t sure. 

She’s sophisticated looking, with short purple hair- kind of punk but more just edgy and seems like she could use some company. 

He orders two drinks and heads down to the end of the bar. “May I join you?” he asks. Not his usual pick up line- he’s out of practice with the female persuasion.

She looks at him and smiles. Her red lipstick is painted on for seduction purposes. “Sure.” She says looking him up and down.

He climbs up on the barstool and sits as close as possible, he slides the drink towards her. “I’m Dean.” He gives her his best no bullshit smile.

“Dru.” She puts her hand out to shake his. 

Dean looks into her eyes and they are the most beautiful light blue. He’s taken with them right away. “Nice to meet you, Dru.” She’s a bit more mature than him but he really doesn’t care, tonight is going to be about the feminine wiles. 

They talk for awhile. Dean strokes her leg and she responds to each touch. They keep ordering drinks and before they know it, an hour has passed. Dean’s phone keeps vibrating but he’s been ignoring it. 

She excuses herself to the bathroom and he checks his messages. It’s Sam- of course.

_**Are you coming back tonight?**_ **_Are you fucking someone you picked up?_** _**FUCK U DEAN!!**_

Dean snickers at Sam’s jealousy issues. He knows he’ll still be up… waiting for him, so he texts back. As he’s typing Dru comes back and Dean gets the most delicious idea he’s ever had, to teach Sam a lesson about his jealousy.

_No I’m not fucking anyone. Stay up, I’ll be home in a few, bringing you a present._

Sam’s waiting up, sitting on the edge of the bed staring at the door, just waiting for Dean when his phone goes off. He reads the text and smiles. He’s relieved and very interested in what he could be bringing him home.

_**Okay, sorry. Can’t wait for my present.** _

Dean leans over and runs his thumb up the side of Dru’s neck to her earlobe and whispers in her ear. “Wanna get out of here?”

She blushes from the touch and hot breath on her neck. She looks at him. “Who were you texting?” She’s not going to be anyone’s mistress. 

“My brother, he wondered where I was, that’s all.” He plays it off.

“Okay then.” She says sliding off of the stool.

Dean leads her to the car. His hand is all over her thigh and slipping up her skirt as he drives. He’s getting her worked up, ready for the best night of Sam’s life and the hottest fantasy Dean’s ever had. 

They pull in front of the Motel and Dean pulls her in for a deep sloppy open mouthed kiss that’s smearing the red lipstick all over their mouths. “Better be quiet, my brother might be sleeping.” He tells her as he fondles her breasts.

“He’s in the same room?” She’s a bit mortified at the thought.

“Sure, but he’s a heavy sleeper.” Dean smiles wide then slips his hand up her skirt, under her damp panties and strokes her clit.

She trembles, her hands fisting Dean’s forearm as she undulates into the touch. “Sure, no problem.” Her words are breathy and broken.

“Great, then let’s get this train on the tracks.” He says eagerly.

He’s kissing her sloppily as he opens the door. Sam’s lying across the bed; he looks up expectantly as Dean falls through the door with a woman in his arms. Sam’s confused; he was expecting a present not to have Dean’s latest conquest shoved in his face. He gives Dean a dark glare.

Dean smirks and puts his lips to his mouth to shush him. Sam just folds his arms and proceeds to pout. Dean mimes for him to pretend to be asleep and Sam begrudgingly crawls under the covers and rolls on his side.

“See he’s asleep.” Dean whispers. His hands are unbuttoning her shirt. 

She looks over her shoulder to see a sleeping person. “I’ll be really quiet.” She giggles, as Dean mouths at her bosom.

“Be vawy, vawy, qwiet.” His hands are pushing down her skirt and panties. 

She’s naked, her body fully exposed as Sam peeks out from under the covers. He’s watching Dean running his fingers between her thighs as he moves her backwards towards the other bed. He rolls over so he can continue to watch, even though he- doesn’t want to- he can’t help himself.

Dean leans her over the bed and moves down her body, his mouth kissing and nipping along the way to her soft inner thigh where he sucks harshly at the thick flesh. She moans and writhes under his mouth.

Sam’s getting hard at the view. He thinks about all of those stories he’s told him as he opens him up, all the dirty things he says women like while he’s fucking him deep and hard and it turns him on.

The moans are soft and quiet as Dean continues to ravish her with his mouth. Licking softly at her slit and sucking on the tender flesh. 

Sam’s touching himself as he watches Dean work.

Dean looks up and sees Sam watching, it’s exactly what he wants. He stops and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “Wanna taste, Sammy?” He asks. 

Sam is startled. He’s gobsmacked with the question. He thought his present was to watch his brother fuck a girl, not try a girl. “Um…” he stammers, not knowing what to say. 

“What?!” Dru says confused. She looks in the other guy’s direction and then back down at Dean. 

“Relax.” He says standing up and stripping down. “Sammy here’s a virgin, never had a woman. I thought you could be his first.” He strokes his hard cock a few times.

Dru doesn’t know what to say. She stands up to leave and Dean stops her. “He’s got quite the cock.” He turns her around. “Show her, Sammy.” 

 

Sam takes a deep breath and crawls out of the bed, his cock sticking out of his boxer shorts. He’s blushing.

“See, nice rod.” Dean’s fondling her breasts and pushing his cock into her ass crack to keep her interested.

She’s hot and weak in the knees, wants to say no but is so turned on and well, Sammy is one hot number. “Is he old enough?” She notices that he looks kind of young.

“Seventeen,” He says shyly.

“See, old enough.” Dean’s beckoning him over. “What do you say?” He’s mouthing at her neck. 

 

Sam’s looking her over and then hesitantly touches the side of her face. She likes it, he’s soft and gentle. 

“Okay.” She closes her eyes and lets her resolve fail. 

Dean smirks at Sam then whispers in Dru’s ear. “I’m going to watch my brother fuck you and then you are going to watch me fuck my brother.” His words are dark and hot in her ear.

Her heart skips a beat as she leans heavily into Dean’s body.

“She’s wet for you.” Dean says moving Sam’s hand down to her soft wet pussy. 

Sam fumbles around and slips between her lips. His fingers are sliding over the smooth flesh before dipping inside farther. He’s stroking himself, looking in Dean’s lustful eyes as he watches Sam’s every movement.

They lead her back to the bed and lay her down. Dean shows Sam how to mount her, how to thrust into her and then sits on the other bed and watches as he awkwardly pleases her.

Sam pushes inside of her wet heat, his cock sliding in slowly without the need for lube or prep. He likes it but he misses the tightness of his brother’s tight hole. He’s moving in and out, thrusting his hips hard into her and she’s moaning, clutching his shoulders and pushing up into him. Her legs come up and wrap around his waist as she pulls him down.

Dean’s jerking his extremely hard cock as he watches Sam’s ass flex with each pump. He can’t wait to bend him over and fuck that sweet hole.

Sam’s close, his body loves the wet slide as he glides in and out, the way she’s squeezing around him. He likes this, but still enjoys his brother’s body better.

Dean can’t wait any longer. He steps behind Sam and spits on his fingers, leans in and whispers in his ear. “Hang on little brother; I’m going to make this so much better.” 

He circles Sam’s tight hole with his index finger and dips inside. Sam moans, his body rocking into the wet heat of her vagina and onto the hard wet digit that Dean’s shoved inside of him.

Sam’s taking two fingers now and his cock is impossibly hard as he continues to slowly gyrate his hips into the woman beneath him. She’s moving into him, watching over his shoulder at Dean who is preparing to fuck into him.

Dean slicks up his cock and pushes Sam forward a little more as he lines up and pushes inside of him. Sam’s knees go weak as Dean sinks into him. The hot burn of Dean’s big cock stretching him completely open and the feel of Dru fucking herself on his cock is better than anything he’s ever felt. He almost comes instantly but is able to restrain himself.

“Yeah Sammy, let me feel you fuck her.” He grunts into Sam’s ear. “Wanna hear her moan.”

Sam fists the bed sheets and starts to move in and out of her as he impales himself on Dean’s stiff dick. He closes his eyes and concentrates on not coming as every cell in his body is screaming to come.

“Yeah, that’s how you do it.” Dean says, he’s letting Sam do all of the work as he guides his hips.

Dru’s moaning, her body’s tense as she cries out and orgasms over Sam’s cock. “Fuck!” She’s shaking, her legs quivering around Sam’s waist. “Oh God.” She pants out. She’s looking into Dean’s eyes, those intense green eyes as he fucks his brother’s ass. 

Sam’s still rocking into her as she squelches around his cock, every pull a tighter drag against her inner walls. He wants to come so badly, but he doesn’t, he just keeps going.

Dean’s hand moves possessively over Sam’s chest to hold him up. “Keep going, you can do it.” He encourages him as he starts to rock into Sam’s hole. It’s loosening up as he relaxes against Dean’s body.

“Oh God,” Sam exhales. “Too much.” He’s sweaty and his mouth is dry from panting. He looks down into Dru’s eyes. “So good.” He can barely think as the pleasure overtakes him. He closes his eyes and lulls his head back on Dean’s shoulder. “Let me come.” It’s a tired plea as he makes the last few pumps into her before pulling out.

She moans as his cock grinds over her clit.

Dean quickly grabs Sam’s cock and bends him forward. “I’ve got you.” He starts to stroke Sam’s long thin cock as he pumps in and out of his willing hole. 

Sam’s bucking, his body moving with intense need as he fucks himself completely against Dean’s body. “Fuck, yeah.” He cries out. “Fuck me!” 

“So good Sammy, such a good little fuck toy.” Dean loves pushing those verbal buttons that send Sam over the edge.

“Your fuck toy Dean.” He says breathlessly as he comes all over Dru’s belly. “Yours.” He folds in half over Dean’s strong arm that’s been holding him up.

Dean grunts and comes along with Sam. His body jack hammering quick short thrusts into Sam’s body until he shoots deep inside of him. “Uh, fuck.”

Dean kisses the back of Sam’s sweat silky neck. “So good little brother, so fucking good.”

They detangle and shift on the bed so that they are both slung over Dru’s body. Their arms are covering her but clutching onto each other. 

They’re all spent and exhausted and before they drift off, Sam looks over at Dean and smiles. “Thanks for the present.”

The End


End file.
